The present invention relates to ornamental articles which display a sentimental message, artistic rendering or the like or serve as an attractive container for gift-type items. Ornamental display devices for displaying two and three dimensional elements have long been known. Familiar examples are Christmas tree ornaments. The devices known to date however, while they display a message or a picture or a gift item, do not permit the easy changing of the message, picture or gift article. Those that do permit the changing of the displayed item require partial or complete disassembly of the display device to do so. Others which require or use illumination to properly view the displayed element require that separate apparatus be included for holding the message, picture or gift item in a fixed position from which it can be viewed through an aperture in the surface of the device or require that the device be opened to view the displayed element.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a display container that allows for easy interchange of the greeting cards without disassembly of the device and that affords clear and easy viewing of the greeting cards from practically any position outside the container.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description and claims in conjunction with the drawings.